Valtronic
Planetary Data Valtronic is an enormous mechanical body found alone in space, no longer part of any star system. The composition of this "planet" consists of several layers of mechanisms of increasingly advanced natures, seemingly constructed from a vast majority of the original planet's resources. The outermost layer is comprised of clockwork gears, cogs, and other parts of hugely varying sizes, constantly in motion. They appear to be made of a heavily durable alloy very similar in appearance to bronze, and without an apparent atmosphere, still mostly appear pristine. This may also be in part because of the inhabitants. The remains of the original surface of the planet persist in chunks, seemingly reinforced to prevent complete collapse into the mechanical depths. Miles beneath the massive clockworks, the technology becomes more advanced, shifting energy sources and compositions of metals and the like the further one descends inwards. The dim light of the outside area is lost halfway through, throwing the internal machines into near completely darkness, occasionally lit up by soft lights or screens. Wires, cables and tubes are sometimes seen exposed and interconnected between walls across from each other, and the noise level decreases to a soft hum. Unlike the outer layers, there is a faint atmosphere within the enormous machine, although still too thin to be breathable by any known form of life. At the deepest crevices of Valtronic lies an open space miles wide, lit by various blue lights, circuits, monitors and screens. The technology here at the center is highly advanced and intricate, seemingly unknown to any races in the galaxy. Within the vast space is a huge spherical object, appearing to be a vault of some sort. Cables of wildly varying sizes connect the floating sphere to the rest of the planet. The metals of this vault are of an unknown composition, and appear to be impenetrable to any forms of assault. What is inside is also a mystery to all. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Valtronic are quadrupedal mechanical entities with cyan "eyes" in various configurations. Dubbed "Valtecs" by other races, they are made of materials and components matching that of each layer of technology they are found in within Valtronic. Formerly believed to only come in their largest size, Valtecs scale down in size as the mechanisms become more intricate and compact. The largest size Valtecs are bronze, built 33.3 meters in width. Bronze units are assigned to the outer clockworks layer, keeping the cogs and wheels in pristine shape. Silver alloy units are much less vast, hitting 5 meters in size. Their function lies in the next layer, filled with engines and old tube technology. Smaller still are gold and platinum-colored Valtecs, ranging between 1 to 2 meters, and are the caretakers of the layers of technology highly similar to most modern technology present in the galaxy now. Most unique are the platinum-blue Valtec units, which are built to a mere .1 meter standard. These tiny units are assigned to the innermost layers and core of Valtronic, and often seen in small swarms. They are seemingly the only beings capable of operating and repairing the advanced technology present so deep within. They also seem to possess a highly self-preserving programming, as they constantly avoid any and all contact with outside beings, even including the other Valtec models, leading to a lack of data on their true compositions and other information. The complete avoidance of all races by the platinum-blue models is perhaps not unfounded, as other types are often attacked, kidnapped, or dismantled by pillaging bandits and pirates, given their valuable materials. The constant pilfering of Valtecs has led to talk amongst galactic councils to set up a defense perimeter around Valtronic to preserve the odd planet. Trivia *Valtronic's name is a portmanteau of "vault" and "electronic". Category:Homeworlds